Living
by Stangchica2003
Summary: Sorry this took so long to update. This story had taken a turn more in the direction of being more focused on Brian, but we shall see. hope you enjoy.
1. Some background

Here is a new start. I don't have a clue where I am going with this and have no idea if this will be it or if I will add more. As always anything you don't recognize is mine other wise I don't own anything

"All right, this is the same chapter with some major changes due to the fact that I realized BJ couldn't be older if Mia hasn't had him yet. So see this one for a better read and making better since. I also added a little more detail."

My name is Miracle Love Torreto. I am 12 years old and I live in Los Angeles, CA. My parents are some of the most well known people around here. Not that it is always a good thing, but it is most of the time and it gets me place. Well that and my Uncle Brian is a cop. Still not sure how that worked out but it did. I remember when he came back. It was 3 years ago.

While we were growing up Aunt Mia had always answered any questions BJ had about his dad, well at least when Dad, Uncle Vince, Uncle Leon or Uncle Jesse wasn't around. BJ is my younger cousin, I say younger with some negativity. He's only younger by 4 months, if I wouldn't have been born early it would be hard to say how was older, yet he acts like he's the older one. Whenever I get into trouble, which is very often, he tends to push in my face that he is "gooder" then me. Is gooder a word? Oh well.

Back to Uncle Brian. The team was poppin' trucks and he was sent in to investigate it. While doing his investigations he feel in love with Aunt Mia. Things went down hill from there. They all had to go to Mexico, where I was born and we lived there for the first 5 years of my life. It was rough and there were many costs that they suffered cause of it.

Uncle Vince almost died from blood loss and he has some nasty scars that wrap around his arm. He still has problems with it even 12 years later. He has learned to deal with them. Some of the skanks even think it's hot.

Then you have Uncle Jesse. He is a special one in my life. He almost didn't make it. I almost didn't get to know my uncle Jesse and that would have been a true loss. He is the only one that really knows me and knows how to get into my brain. He can always talk me out of things, and usually is the one that gets into trouble with me. See Uncle Jesse is younger then the rest. When they started with the hi-jacking he was only 20. He has some scars as well, on his upper chest. They are kind of cute in a weird and demented way. He doesn't like to show them but will to me.

Mom and Dad suffered also. Dad had a dislocated shoulder, some minor scrapes and cuts. It was mom that suffered the most, she had some broken ribs and internal bleeding but the impact that she suffered made her have me 4 month early. I shouldn't even be here, but they were able to get me the best of care possible and I am the miracle. That's where I get my name, Miracle being their miracle and Love being the child out of their love. Mom can't have any more babies, something about the crash and her having me they had to do an emergency hysterectomy on her.

Aunt Mia suffered more then anyone else I think. She was pregnant with BJ and hadn't told anyone. She was in a way scared of what they all would thing. She was afraid that Dom and the others wouldn't accept her or her child because of it being his. She wore baggie clothes and kept from close contact with the team. She kept playing it off that she wasn't feeling good. Given the circumstances she wasn't. Her family had to leave the only home she knew growing up. The man that she loved and father of her child was nowhere to be found and she really didn't know if she wanted to find him. She didn't know how to tell them that she was having his child. He was gone, he was the reason for her family having to run, but most of all he would never know he had a son.

Aunt Mia suffered more then anyone else I think. She was pregnant with BJ and hadn't told anyone. She wore baggie clothes and kept from close contact with the team. She didn't know how to tell them that she was having his child. He was gone, he was the reason for her family having to run, but most of all he would never know he had a son.Aunt Mia suffered more then anyone else I think. She was pregnant with BJ and hadn't told anyone. She wore baggie clothes and kept from close contact with the team. She didn't know how to tell them that she was having his child. He was gone, he was the reason for her family having to run, but most of all he would never know he had a son.Aunt Mia suffered more then anyone else I think. She was pregnant with BJ and hadn't told anyone. She wore baggie clothes and kept from close contact with the team. She didn't know how to tell them that she was having his child. He was gone, he was the reason for her family having to run, but most of all he would never know he had a son.Top of Form

Bottom of Form


	2. Back in the states

Here is chapter 2. still all the same rules and disclaimers apply. cant sue. well you could but you wont get much.

**Thank you all very very much for the reviews. this story is a very interesting thing for me to write. it is kind of a tribute to someone. please keep reviewing. and if anyone has any suggestions they are always welcome.**

* * *

After the 5 years in Mexico, everyone decided that it was time to go home.

I started kindergarten. Dad took BJ and me to school. He cried when I hugged him and told him I loved him. I was a sappy little girl then. Still I guess kind of am. I am truly a daddy's girl.

Things with all of us were good. We all pretty much lived in the old house. Dad put on an addition so there was enough room, and Aunt Mia redid the attic so that her and BJ could have a little place away from everyone else.

It all worked out that way there was almost always an adult to take care of us. We were a true family. The only thing that was missing was BJ having his father. And boy did he need some one there to kick his butt in line. Dad tried as much as Aunt Mia would let him but after a while she would say he was being to harsh or he wasn't being fair so dad stopped trying. Uncle Vince has stepped in a lot where BJ was concerned. He was a very good influence on him and I'm not sure why but Aunt Mia let him have more play then she ever did dad.

As you all can see things didn't change too much once we got into the states.

Dad, mom and everyone else worked at the garage. Aunt Mia took care of the store. We were one big, happy family again. Well for the most part at least, Aunt Mia never was truly happy. The only time I think I ever saw genuine happiness in her was when she was looking at BJ or telling him about his father.

I still don't get why they didn't like him, he save Uncle Vince and Uncle Jesse's lives. He kept all of them out of jail; I sometimes think that they should have had to serve the time. Some how some way. When I do something wrong I get punished, but they do something so dramatic and life changing and they get told not to do it again. How is that fair?

**Flashback**

I was 8 at the time and I was messing with some of dad's parts. He kept telling me not to, but I wanted him to pay attention to me. I was board at the shop. We were supposed to go out, our father daughter day that we had once a week. This way mom could have a day to her self to do what ever she wanted. I didn't mind it gave me one on one time with my dad. He said he was going to take me to the zoo. When we left the house some one called and needed something done to their car before races. Dad asked if I minded telling me it would take 2 hours tops. I of course agreed what was I going to say no?

It has been 4 hours now and he still isn't done. I knew that the only way to get him out of here was to make him mad. He would then say he was taking me home, half way there he would stop being mad and say sorry. I know he only did this so that I wouldn't tell mom that he spent all of our time together at the garage. At least that's what normally happed. It didn't this time.

Dad was irritated from working on the car and it not going his way. I kept agitating him more adding to his mood. I started messing with things that I knew I shouldn't. Everything would have been ok except I hit something creating it to fall against the office window and the window shattered. I still don't know how it happened all I knew was dad was beyond pissed and I was on the receiving end of his anger.

He had never spanked me before and I don't ever want him to again. It hurt so bad, I was crying so hard I didn't hear him asking me questions. When I didn't answer him he would spank me more. I don't know why, but when he finally stopped, he took me in to his arms and started crying with me. This only furthered my crying. I have never seen my dad cry and here I was making him. I could hear him telling me that he was sorry.

I didn't understand what he would be sorry about. I was the one who broke the window; I was the one who was trying to get him mad so we would leave. When I slowed my crying I decided it would be best to talk with him now and get this over with. I sat down on his lap facing him.

"Papi, why are you crying? And why would you say you are sorry? I'm the one who broke the window. I didn't mean to. I hit something and it shattered it. I'm sorry. I will do whatever it is that you want me to do to pay to fix it. I'm sorry Papi please don't cry anymore." Mira said while looking into Dom's eyes. Silent tears were cascading down her cheeks.

"Miracle, Baby Girl, I know you didn't mean to break the window. I am so, so very sorry that I spanked you. Your Mami and me said we would never do that and I just lost it. Will you forgive me?" Dom asked hoping his daughter didn't hate him because he let his anger get the best of him.

"Can you forgive me for breaking the window and purposely trying to make you upset?" Mira asked him softly hopping not to get into more trouble.

"Purposely? Why would you want to get me mad on purpose?" Dom questioned in a tone that said, she better tell him the truth or she would be in more trouble. He wasn't so sure what she was thinking but he wanted some answers.

"You said the car would only take 2 hours, we have been here for 4. It's not even worth going to the zoo now. They close in like 2 hours. I figured you would leave if I got you mad enough." Mira told her dad with all honesty on the table.

Dom had made it a point to develop a very open and honest relationship with her from the time she was little. He figured with the lifestyle that they lead he would need that trust in her to keep from killing every guy that ever talked to her.

"All right, I don't like the idea that you purposely tried to make me mad. I'm not sure why you would want to do that, but I guess we will have to think about going to the zoo another day." Dom told her softly while kissing her on the forehead. "What did you want to do now?"

"We don't have to do anything. I know that you need to finish that car and I know that everyone will be getting ready for races, so its ok that we just go home when you are finished. I'll go wait in the office." Mira said softly getting up to go clean up the glass and then wait in her dad's office. That wasn't what she wanted to do, but she couldn't get her way after what she just did.

"I got an idea. I'm almost done with it. Why don't you help me and then we will go get something to eat and just meet up with the others at the race later tonight?" Dom asked her while grabbing her arm preventing her from leaving.

"I don't want you to be late cause of having to drop me off. We can just go another night." Mira said softly.

"Who said anything about dropping you off?" Dom questioned with a small smile.

"You have never let me go before, why would you let me now?" Mira asked wondering why he would let her.

"Cause I need to make up to you for not going out today and in all honest I fell like shit for spanking you the way I did." Dom said softly while looking away from her. He hated that he did that to her and now was afraid of what she would think about him now.

"It's ok. You don't have to make anything up to me. I do. I deserved that and probably worse. Lets finish up the car and then go from there." Mira said softly getting out of her father grip and going to her locker in the girl's bathroom. She pulled out a shirt and some coveralls. Changing her shirt and pulling the coveralls over her pants she tied the arms around her waist while walking out to help her father.

She loved to work on cars. She was always getting into trouble at school for not paying attention. She was always thinking about different designs and stuff. Jesse even let her use his design program. He even used some of her ideas.

Mostly she loved working on cars cause it made her dad happy. She loved the way he would smile when she was helping him. When it came to her can cars her father would give her his undivided attention. He would answer all of her questions.

Dom had her working on the tune up. He had taught her how to do that and oil changes when she was like 6. He went and turned on the radio to some hip-hop station, and then they got to work.

Miracle was softly singing along to the radio, as was her dad. They were both happy working on cars, but mostly it was because they were together. Dom had never needed to wish for a son. He had his daughter that was more interesting in all to dirt and oil then his nephew BJ ever was. She had that desire and passion.

* * *

Hope you all liked this. let me know if you have any ideas or if you want to see more..


	3. Brain came back

Uncle Brian came home shortly after I turned 9. I still remember the day like it was yesterday.

**Flashback**

Uncle Leon dropped BJ and me off at school today because mom and dad had a late night and everyone else was already at work.

I didn't mind, we got to ride in the Skyline. Out of all the cars in my family I think I like this one the best. Don't tell dad I said that.

Anyways, Uncle Leon said someone would be back for us after school. That wasn't out of the ordinary. Some one always dropped us off and some one always picked us up.

Not today though. We waited until 5 then decided to walk home.

I had a very bad feeling about this. No one has ever forgot us this bad. Dad once in a while was late but no more then 15 minutes. There was always someone here for us. I used my cell to try and call while we were walking. Bo one answered.

I finally called Uncle Jesses cell. He always answered it for me. No matter what he was doing or where he was he always answered. No this time, he didn't answer. That was when I knew that there was defiantly some thing wrong.

As we got onto our street the first thing I noticed was everyone one was home. All the cars were there. Its only 5:30 and everyone doesn't come home until 6 at least.

Then I noticed there was a new car there. It was a supped up racecar. Anyone driving by would have thought we got a new car or a new teammate. There was no way this was the case. The team didn't bring new people home anymore.

We were about 6 houses away when I heard dad yelling. "Why in the hell did you come back?"

"To make peace, Closure, something." After the new voice said this I immediately knew how it was.

Trying to be the "adult" and protect my "younger" cousin I decided to try and spare him until I knew for sure he was staying.

"BJ why don't you go work on the project with Eric. I'll let Aunt Mia know where you are. And I'll give you my cell to call you when dinner is ready."

"Why are you covering for me? They are fighting with someone. Uncle Dom will be pissed that you are covering for me." BJ questioned.

"I am doing this so you can get you project done. I can handle my Papi. Here now go." Mira told him handing him her phone.

"All right but if I get into trouble its your fault and I will always be mad at you." BJ said sternly.

"If you get into trouble I will follow your punishment also. NOW GO!" Mira kind of yelled the last part.

Miracle watched BJ walk back the way they came to the last house on the street. Once he was inside for a few minutes or so she made her way the rest of the way home.

Walking inside the house she was started at the sight before her. Vince was beating on the guy.

The guy from the picture, from the stories, Aunt Mia's love, But most importantly. BJ's father...

"Brian?" Miracle said her last thought out loud.

Everyone stopped yelling and looked at her.

"Shit Baby Girl. I was supposed to pick you up today. I'm so sorry." Jesse said softly while pulling Miracle into his lap.

"It's ok. I can see why you forgot." Miracle said never taking her eyes off Brian.

"Where's your cousin?" Mia asked when she realized he never come in with her.

"When we got close I heard everyone yelling. When I realized what was being said I sent him to Eric's. They have a school project due. He has my cell. Please don't be mad at him. I was just trying to protect him." Mira said close to tears.

"Protect him? From what?" Dom questioned.

"In case he wasn't who I though he was, in he didn't stay." Miracle said pointing to Brian while never taking her eyes off of her dad.

"Thank you." Was all that Mia could say. She had all the same fears but couldn't voice them.

"In case I don't stay?" Brian had to ask what she was talking about.

"Why are you back?" Miracle asked.

"Cause I love Mia and wanted to say sorry for every thing I lied about. My love for you was real." Brian said the last part looking at Mia.

"What if she doesn't love you back, but everyone forgave you? Do you still want to be apart of the team?" Mira kept questioning him.

"If they can all forgive me then yes." Brian said making eye contact with everyone.

"And if they didn't then what?" Mira kept at him.

Everyone wanted to ask these types of questions but no one wanted to upset Dom. They didn't want him to think they were on Brian's side.

"I haven't thought about that yet. Why do you care?" Brian asked getting irritated answering her questing he was wondering why Dom hadn't stopped her yet.

"I care cause Aunt Mia needs you, BJ needs you and the whole team needs you." Mira said the part about BJ softly.

"No we don't." Vince said in a pure hatred tone.

Everyone else except Mia agreed with him.

"First of all, he kept all of you out of jail. You should have gone..."Mira had more to say but was cut off by Dom. He wasn't going to let her talk this way to them.

"Miracle Love Torreto. That's enough. Go to your room. I'll be up there to deal with you later." Dom said in a disappointed tone.

"If I'm going to get into trouble the least you could do is let me say what I have to say." Mira questioned her dad for permission to go on. Dom only nodded some how thinking they all needed to hear her reasoning.

"Uncle Vince, like it or not. You wouldn't be here if it wasn't for him being a cop. You and Uncle Jesse owe him your lives." She looked at Vince. "Johnny Tran wouldn't be dead." Mira said looking at Jesse.

"All of you would be in jail. I wouldn't have been your miracle." She said looking from Dom to Letty. "Most importantly we wouldn't have BJ."

With that said she went upstairs with tears streaming down her face.

Everyone was sitting in complete silence. Then didn't know what to do or say. A 9 year old had just put them into their place.

A few minutes later the front door opened.

"BJ, what are you doing home so early?" Mia asked standing in front of where Brian was sitting.

"Eric had to eat dinner." BJ said making his way to the stairs.

When he reached the steps he turned around to ask when dinner was going to be ready. That's when he noticed Brian.

"Dad?" BJ questioned.

"Mia?" Brian questioned in the same tone.

"Brian meet your son, Brian Joshua O'Connor."


	4. Where have you been and What are you tal...

Well like always I don't own anything that you know doesn't belong to me. Umm, I have been a little reserved about writing more, I'm not getting the reviews that I would like and no one really seams to be interested in reading more. With all of that said. I also haven't been writing cause I am coming up to finals and having a lot of long papers due.

Thanks to

**Southernrebel - **_The next few chapters I think are going to focus mainly on Mia, Brian _

_and BJ._

**Staceyunderwood – **_Sorry about switching point of views so much. I don't even realize _

_it. I will try and work on that. Read on and you will find out Brains reaction._

**Angelrose82 – **_Thanks for the review. More is here to come. _

_And a side not to **MercedesLove,** Thank you for all the chat time and reading this story even though you don't like the fast and the furious._

_Also **LuckyNumber 4, **thanks for the encouragement to keep me writing.__

* * *

(Brian's Point of view)_

_Mia's words just kept playing over and over in my head._

"Brian, meet your son."

_I didn't know whether to be happy, sad or mad. She had never said anything to me before the last heist. I never would have figured this. We were careful, or so I though. _

_Everyone is now looking at me. I can feel it, however my eyes haven't left my son. He looks a lot like me with blond hair and deep icy blue eyes. I can see Mia in him too. He has a little lighter version of her skin tone. Basically looking like he has a nice tan going on. _

"_You gave him my name?" I questioned Mia not sure why she would do that when I betrayed them._

"_Yes, it was Dom's idea. Said he looked to much like you not to give him your name." Mia answered me softly._

"_Brian Joshua?" I questioned looking at him._

"_Yeah, everyone calls me BJ." He answered me timidly._

"_Well BJ, I guess I look like a major ass to you. Not knowing about you and never being around. Even though I know it doesn't matter much. I'm sorry." I told him in the most sincere voice I could find. I meant every word of that. I would have been here no matter what if I had been told._

"_Mami told me about what happened and why you had to leave. Are you going to be staying now?" He questioned me softly._

_I looked around at everyone in the room. Getting nothing from no one until my eyes finally settled on Vince of all people. He gave me a knowing look and then nodded his approval. That was all I needed. Not that them not wanting me would make me go away but knowing that I was some what welcome made me realize that I should have come back sooner._

"_Yeah I am." I told him firmly. While looking at him and then over to Mia, She had tears streaming down her face._

_Walking over to her I hugged he, whispering, "I'm so sorry. I love you that was real. If you believe nothing else believe that." Backing away from her I wiped the tears from her face._

"_If it's ok with you and BJ, I would like to take him out for a little while." I asked Mia once she nodded her approval I looked over at my son to see if it was ok with him._

"_All right, can I go change clothes first?" He questioned me._

"_Of course. When ever you are ready." With that he ran up the stairs yelling for Miracle._

_

* * *

__(BJ's Point of view)_

_My dad is finally here. I never really though this day would come. I figured if he came back he wouldn't make it past the front door. I know that Uncle Vince, Uncle Leon, Uncle Jesse and hell even Uncle Dom would have killed him. Not so much as for what he did to the team but what he did to Mami and me._

_When he said he wanted to take me out for a while I was happy. I hoped that Mami would say yes, but if she said no I wasn't going to argue. Most of the time I tried to argue against everything she said, but this was different he had hurt her in a way that no one else could have and if she said no I would have went with what ever she said. _

_I ran up the stairs yelling for Miracle. I wanted to thank her for trying to protect me from him, but I'm glad I came home when I did._

"_Miracle, where are you?" I yelled not finding her in her room._

"_I'm in your room." She answered me back._

"_What you doing in here?" I questioned when I walked in to my room seeing her sitting on my bed looking at the book we made of our family._

"_I was just waiting for you incase you needed someone to talk to. So, is he staying?" She asked me in the softest voice._

"_Yeah, he is going to take me out once I get down stairs." I told her beaming happily while looking for what I was going to wear._

"_Cool. Just be careful. Make sure you don't take to him right away." She told me softly._

"_Why not. He's my dad. Why would I have to be careful?" I questioned her a little mad._

"_I'm just looking out for you, just be careful incase he doesn't stay." She told me still in a soft tone._

"_What ever. Your just made cause my dad is doing something with me and yours doesn't." I shoot back at her angrily._

"_Whatever. Don't say I didn't warn you. Have fun." She told me storming out of the room._

_I changed clothes and headed down the stairs._

_

* * *

__(Mia and Brian's conversation while BJ was changing)_

_(For a third person point of view)_

_Mia pulled Brian out onto the porch to talk with him with out everyone listening in._

"_Where you been?" Mia questioned him _

"_Went to Miami, meet up with some old friends." Brian told her softly._

"_What did you do there for 9 years?" Mia questioned him again trying to figure out what took him so long to come back._

"_I did a undercover job there, it cleared your names and kept me out of jail. Then I hang around and raced and worked. There is something we need to talk about but I don't know if now is the time." Brian said softly._

"_What?" Mia said hopping he wasn't going to tell her about some girlfriend._

"_I want to talk with you about it later, if I tell you now there is a chance you wont let BJ go out with me. All that you need to know right now is that I am here to stay. I am not going anywhere. Even if you guys don't want me here, I am going to be a part of my son's life. I hope that we can work things out but I know that there is a lot that I have to make up and prove." Brian told her firmly._

"_What can possibly be so bad that you think I wont let you take him out?" Mia pushed further._

"_Mia I don't want to do this now. Please let me take him out and have a good night. When we get back I promise I'll tell you." Brain asked her softly while looking her in the eyes. _

"_Brian, I want to know. If there is any way this is going to go anywhere we need to start out with honesty and right now I think you need to tell me what ever it is. With you not telling me now I feel like you are already hiding things." Mia told him honestly._

"_I have a 3 year old daughter that will be joining me out here once I am settled." Brian told her quickly not looking her in the eyes._

"_What?" Mia practically yelled. "How in the hell do you expect this to work if you have another woman and child out there?"_

"_Mia, I knew you would be upset. It isn't another woman and child. It is my daughter Azandrial." Brain said trying to calm her._

"_What kind of mother lets her daughter go to another state with out her?" Mia questioned still in a very pissed tone._

"_A dead mother." Brian said softly. The memory of Amy coming back to him, soft tears flowed down his cheeks while he was looking at the ground._

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know. How?" Mia asked softly putting a hand on his shoulder._

"_She died because of complications giving birth. We were really good friends growing up. We had gotten drunk and things progressed from there. It was one night and it took away the best friend that was always by my side. She knew everything about you guys, the heist, the mess I created but most of all she would have told you that my love for you was real. When we found out that she was pregnant, she went to the doctors and they told her that due to her heart condition that she shouldn't have the baby. She wasn't going to abort the baby. That was just something that she wouldn't ever due. The pregnancy went fine, the labor and delivery even went well, but there was something wrong with her heart and she didn't make it." Brian told Mia while breaking down even more at the memory._

"_I'm so, so very sorry. Why didn't you come back sooner I would have helped you." Mia told him softly while whispering other comforting things to him. "Where is she now?"_

"_I left her with her Uncle Tej and Aunt Suki. They are some of my friends back in Miami. They have become a very big part of her life. I didn't know how things were going to go out here and I didn't want her to see me get my ass kicked." Brian said laughing at the last part._

"_You thought that after all you did they would kick your ass?" Mia questioned kind of laughing._

"_I can pretty much guarantee if, Miracle, I guess her name is didn't come home Vince would have killed me and no one would have done a thing about it." Brian said chuckling._

"_I would have stopped him shortly after he hurt you bad enough." Mia laughed. "And yes her name is Miracle. She is Dom and Letty's little spitfire."_

"_Spitfire is for sure. She got both of their good looks and Letty's attitude." Brian said laughing. Then the front door opened and BJ came walking out. _

"_Hey, you ready to go?" Brian asked as BJ walked out side._

"_Yeah. I love you Mami. See you later." BJ said hugging his mom._

"_Love you to Hijo." Mia said softly hugging him back._

"_We will be back soon." Brian said while leaning in to hug her. "If you need anything or just want to check up on him I have my cell." Brian whispered to her._

"_Is it the same number?" Mia questioned in the same soft tone._

"_Yeah." Brian said with a smile, knowing she knew his number still._

"_Be careful and try not to bring him back to late. He has school tomorrow." Mia said waving at them._

"_All right. See you soon." With that Brian unlocked the car, opening the passenger side door he put a few things in the back seat. He then waited for BJ to get in. shutting the door, he stole one last glance at Mia. Walking over to the drives side of the car he got in and drove away._

* * *

_So here it is. Did you guys like? Where would you like to see this go? Any ideas would we accepted._


	5. Favorite resturante, cleaning up a mess,...

Well, what can I say I'm back. I don't really know how to get from there to here so here it is. I hope it flows and doesn't sound too much like a fake world. But lets face it this is all fake and for enjoyment. So I guess if it sounds fake then ohh well. Here is the next chapter. This one deals mainly with Brain and BJ.

(Brian and BJ's conversation in the car)

(3rd person point of view)

"So, what did you want to do?" Brian asked BJ once they had started out.

"I don't know what ever you need to do we can go do." BJ said not sure what to do with a man he barely knows.

"How about we go get something to eat and then go from there?" Brain questioned hoping food would give them a chance to talk and lighten the mood.

"Can we go to Cha Cha Cha's, that's my favorite?" BJ asked excited about going there.

"That place still in business? They had really good food last time I was there. You know that's the first place I took your mom on a real date?" Brain stated softly.

"I know she won't ever take me there." BJ stated softly.

"Really why not?" Brian asked curious.

"Cause of you." BJ stated bluntly.

"I'm sorry. If she wont take you there then how it is that it's your favorite?" Brian questioned softly.

"Uncle Vince takes me all the time. That's his favorite too." BJ said smiling. He liked Vince and always bragged about him.

"O' coyote going soft now?" Brain said lightly not meaning to say it out loud.

"Uncle Vince has done a lot for me and Mami. He has always helped out in anyway we needed him." BJ said a little mad that he was talking about Vince like that.

"Hey, chill out, I didn't mean it that way. Vince and I never really did get along so well. I'm just surprised that he took to you like that is all. I am going to have to thank him." Brian said honestly.

"Uncle Vince didn't like you because you were a COP. That and because you won Mami's heart." BJ stated bluntly.

"Ouch, I deserved that, I'm sorry that my job was to do what I didn't do, however I never regret taking the assignment. How much of what happened did they tell you?" Brian asked wondering how much he knew.

"I know they were poppin' trucks, that you came in to take them down, that Uncle Jesse got shot by Tran, you killed Tran, that Uncle Vince's arm is hurt from hanging on that truck and if you were there he wouldn't be here now. I also know that the team ended up in Mexico and you were nowhere to be found. That's why Uncle Vince took good care of us."

"So they told you everything?" Brain questioned more him self then BJ.

"Everything, but why you didn't turn them in. They say that it's because you felt like part of the team. I think it's because of that but mainly because of Mami."

"Well you are right. I did feel like part of the team. However my main reason was because I love your mom." Brian answered looking over at him briefly before turning his eyes back on the road.

"This is a nice car." BJ stated looking around it.

"Thanks, Courtesy of the United States Government. I of course took out all of there tracking crap and made some improvements." Brian said smiling.

"Who are they?" BJ asked holding up a picture he found in Brian's CD case.

"They would be Amy and Azandrial." Brian said talking the picture from him.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have gotten into your stuff with out asking." BJ said hopping he didn't just upset the man he hoped to call dad.

"Anything you want to snoop in is cool. I know you are probably interested to find out more about me. All I ask is that if I tell you not to mess with something not to and if your not sure just ask me. I might show you but tell you not to mess with it. Ok?" Brian said softly.

"All right I can respect that. Thanks." BJ said softly.

"While we are on that. Don't mess with the silver case on the back seat. I'm sure you will see it a lot and I will open it for you later if you want it just has my guns in it." Brian said pointing to the case.

"Ok, if you want to show me that's fine, I know what guns look like and know not to mess with them." BJ said remembering when he was younger and found Vince gun in his nightstand. Needless to say all of their guns are now put away properly.

"BJ, now would be as good as time as any to tell you that Ria is your sister. She will be coming out here to live once I get settled in." Brian said handing him back the photo.

"What about her mom?" BJ asked hoping that he wasn't going to tell him that there was another woman. He knew that would break his Mami's heart more.

"She died."

"How?"

"Heart complications after giving birth to Ria."

After a few minutes of silence BJ spoke again.

"I don't know what to say. I'm sorry just doesn't seem right."

"It's ok. I mainly wanted to tell you that you had a sister and about her coming out her so it wasn't a surprise to you." Brian said softly.

"Cool, when is she coming?"

"Probably a week or so. Depending on when I get settled and if you want more alone time with me or not." Brian said honestly knowing his daughter was in good hands and missing her was a small price to pay to get to know his son.

"She can come out when ever you want her to. I'm sure with the team some one will watch her so we can do things, that and I want to do things with her too. I finally get to be older then some one." BJ said with a smile looking at the photo.

"You and Miracle doesn't look like your that much in difference."

"She's 4 month older then me. Wouldn't have been if her mom didn't get into the accident during the trucks."

"At least she takes care of you."

"Yeah, but I would rather be older then she might let me take care of her while we are at school."

"There something going on at school?"

"Just forget that I said anything, and why are you going the speed limit. If anyone else would have been driving we would have been there by now." BJ said quickly trying to change the subject.

"I am going the speed limit cause we have had a cop on us since I left the house. I don't need your mom on my ass cause I got you arrested, or because I was driving reckless with you in the car." Brian said checking his rear view mirror again. They were stopped at a red light.

"Like mom hasn't ran from the cops." BJ said with a huge smile.

"That so. Then you up for some fun?" Brian questioned with a hint of amusement for what he was about to do.

"Sure." BJ said making sure his harness was properly attached.

"All right here we go. And we will talk about school once we get to the restaurant." Brian said with a smile looking over at BJ who was smiling also.

Once the light turned green Brian gunned it, creating his tires to squeal and smoke. This made the cop behind him quickly turn his lights and siren and start to follow them. Brian made a last minute turn down a street quickly wanting to lose the cop. The cop was holding his own, following pretty closely behind them. After making a few more turns Brian was on the highway, with no sign of the cop.

"That was fun. What are we doing now?" BJ asked laughing.

"Well I think we are going to drive out to the county line and then drive back, then we can go eat. How does that sound?"

"What ever you want to do you are the driver and all."

"Hang tight, I'm going to show you what this thing can do." Brian said changing into the fast lane and shifting into 5th. He then started gunning it harder. Quickly bringing the car up to 110MPH.

Brian was surprised but happy that there weren't more cars out. He didn't know if anyone has hit NOS with the kids in the car but he was going to do it and hope Mia didn't chew his ass to bad.

"Has anyone let you race with them?"

"Uncle Dom took me once but he never did use his NOS."

"So you haven't ever been in the car with NOS?" Brain asked hopping he could show him something fun.

"Nope, Uncle Dom said he would take me once I got older, Mami yelled at him for about 3 hours after that, I never bring it up and neither does he why?" BJ asked hopping he would get to feel the rush that all the racers talk about.

"I'm about to hit it. You strapped in tight?"

"Yeah, and I promise I wont tell Mami."

With that Brian hit the NOS and they went flying down the highway. Everything turned into a blur. Brian just let the car slow down on it's own. Once it got down to a manageable speed he slowly decreased it more and started to look for an exit to turn around.

"What you think?" Brian questioned BJ.

"Can we do it again?" BJ questioned smiling from ear to ear.

"Maybe another day, I'll take you to the track and let you feel it in a quarter mile."

"Ok."

"We do need to talk about telling your mom."

"I promise I wont."

"That's not what I want to hear. When it comes to your mom. I will never lie to here again. I expect you to be honest with her and me. I will tell her what we did when she asks. I promise you will not get into trouble."

"You do know that she is going to be pissed at you right?"

"I would rather he be mad at me then her find out I lied. He's how it works ok. If you tell me the truth with anything, you might get punished in some way or another, however if you lie to me about it then you will be in more trouble OK?"

"All right."

"I don't want you to answer me because you know that's what I want. I want you to say that you agree with that. Cause no matter what's going on I will always be honest with you. I expect the same back."

"That's fair. So if I was to have not known what happened with the team and you and asked you, you would tell me the truth?" BJ asked.

"Yes, I might have talked with your mom first, but yes I would have told you the truth and answered all of your questions." Brain said pulling into a parking space at the restaurant. When his cell phone rang. "You mind if I answer this?"

"It's fine."

"Hello?" Brain questioned answering the phone. He never looked at the caller ID.

"Hi daddy." Ria said happily into the phone.

"Hey sweetie, what's up?" Brian asked.

"I just wanted to say hi and see if you are ok." Ria asked in her three year old talk. She was well advanced and talked like a six year old.

"Things are good. I am out with your brother right now can I call you back later?" Brian asked looking at BJ as they had gotten out of the car.

"Brother? You never said anything about a brother." Ria said getting mad that he dad went out there for some one other then who he told her about.

"I'm sorry. Are things going ok there?" Brian asked.

"Hey B, what did you say to her. She is pissed." It was Tej that was on the phone now.

"I told her I was out with her brother and I asked to call her back later."

"Brother? You have another kid you didn't tell us about?"

"I'll talk about that later. Can you deal with her until I call later?" Brian asked hating to ask him to deal with his daughter when she was pissed. She may only be three but she was like a grown woman when she was pissed.

"Sure little one can't stay to mad when it's just me. Suki went on a last minute road trip to her moms." Tej explained before Brian could ask any questions.

"Is she alright?" Brian asked with some concern for his friend.

"She wanted me to go but I didn't want to take Ria with me and didn't know who else to leave her with." Tej said honestly.

"Why don't you give me a few minutes to make a few calls and then ill get back to you all right?" Brian asked think of who could take his daughter so his friend could go support his girl.

"Sure, I'll talk with you laters." With that they hung up.

"BJ, I'm sorry about this, the couple that's watching Ria are having some family issues. I need to see if I can find some one to take her so that they can be together. Do you mind if I make a few calls before we go in there. I can wait if that's what you need."

"It's ok. We have all the time in the world to chat right?" BJ said in a tone that was bordering sarcasm and hurt.

"Are you sure you don't mind?"

"As long as you aren't going back there then yeah I don't mind." BJ said while looking at the ground.

"Hey look at me." Brian said and waited to continue till he was looking at him. "This is my home, here with you and your mom. If I end up going out there I will talk your mom into letting you come if you want."

"Ok."

Brian pulled out his cell phone and called Roman, to see if he was willing to take on the terror he called a daughter. She was wonderful for everyone but knew how to play everyone just right to get her way.

"Roman, hey it B."

"Hey how are things going with the lady?"

"Things are good, I have a son."

"Wow that wow."

"Hey did you hear that Suki had to go to her moms for a while?"

"Yeah her mom is pretty sick. I'm kind of pissed that Tej didn't go with her."

"That's cause he didn't want to take Ria with him. I was actually calling to see if you would take her so he could go meet her?"

"You know I would, I don't know why he never asked. I just figured if he wanted to go he would have taken her with him."

"I don't know, so will you?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way there now, I'll take her and get him out of her tonight."

"Thanks I'll call and let him know, but I'm going to call Suki first."

"All right. I'm sure Tej won't have a problem letting her go with me, but you might call him just incase he gets protective of her."

"All right. I'll talk with you soon. Thanks man."

"No problem." With that they hung up.

"Just two more calls if that's ok?" Brian asked BJ.

"Sure."

Brian then called Suki.

"Hello?" Suki answered her phone with out looking at it.

"Hey, how are you dealing?"

"Bullit, hey, things are rough. I meant to call and tell you that Tej is taking care of Ria alone."

"I know I just talked with them. How are you handling things?"

"Ok right now. I wish Tej were here, other then that as good as can be expected. They don't know anything yet."

"I'm sorry. Keep me updated and let me know if there is anything I can do for you."

"In all honesty and I know this is going to sound rude but you could fly back there and get you daughter so I can have my man with me."

"Well I'm not flying back, I am spending time with my son right now and getting settled back in, however Roman is on his way now to go get Tej to pack some stuff and drive up to you tonight. I was going to let him surprise you but this way you don't think I'm a total ass."

"Thanks, you have a son?"

"Yeah."

"That's cool. Did you know?"

"No."

"Well get right with him, and we will come out to meet everyone and bring Ria to you."

"We'll have to see, if things are going bad your way still I will figure something else out and you guys can just take a road trip later to come see me."

"All right, I've got to go, I'll talk with you laters ok?"

"Sure, take care of your self, eat something and get some sleep, you sound like shit."

"Thanks,"

"No problem." With that Suki hung up on him.

"Ok. One more call and then I'll turn off my phone."

"It's ok." BJ said sadly while looking at the ground from sitting on the car.

Brian then called Tej back.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Roman there yet?"

"Yeah he's packing some of her stuff right now. She's still pissed at you."

"Great. Let me talk to her if she will."

"What?" Ria answered the phone.

"That's not a very nice way to talk to me." Brian stated firmly.

"I'm mad at you."

"That doesn't give you the right to be mean."

"Sorry."

"It's ok. Uncle Roman is going to take you for a little while so Uncle Tej and go be with Aunt Suki all right."

"O.K. Daddy when am I going to come out there?"

"Soon."

"Ok. Uncle Roman said I have to hurry or I don't get ice cream."

"You better hurry then. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye daddy. Sorry I was mad at you."

"It's ok to express your emotions, but be nice even though you are mad k?"

"All right. Bye." With that they hung up.

"BJ I am so, so sorry. Everything is all taken care of. Lets go eat." Brian said putting his phone in the car.

"It's ok. Can we drive back there to get her?"

"If that's what you want then yes."

"Thanks."

"For?" Brian questioned not knowing what for.

"Bringing me out, showing an interest in me. Proving Mira wrong."

"How's that?" Brian asked as they sat at a table.

"She said you would never come back and if you did you would leave once you heard about me."

"Well she was wrong and I will talk with her about that. And showing an interest in you, if I would have known your mom was pregnant I would have been there from the beginning."

"When are we going to go get Ria?"

"Umm, we could leave this weekend if you want. I wanted to wait a little longer but it might be better for everyone back there if I brought her home soon."

"If Mami says its ok can we leave this weekend?"

"Yeah, we will leave this weekend." Brian said not really knowing what Mia will say but hoping she would let her keep this promise to him. Brian knew when all else failed he could tell her that he promise and she would let him.


	6. Planning a Trip

Brian and BJ went into the restaurant and got seated. They looked at the menu and both knew what they wanted right away. After they ordered Brian decided to start in on some questions to get to know his son.

"So you play any sports?"

"Not really, I tried foot ball and baseball, but the only thing that I like is speed skating. Mira is a little better then me but she also gets more practice then me."

"Well, we can go practice when ever you want."

"Thanks, but it's not going to happen, Mami says I cant skate again till I bring up my math and English grades up."

"How low are they?"

"F's"

"Why did you get so low, did you not do the work?" Brian questioned in a manor that went from almost pissed off to father mode.

"You can spare me the pretend to care parent shit and leave it as they are. They are low and I wont skate for the rest of the year cause there isn't a way to get them up to where she wants them."

"Watch the mouth. I know for a fact that your mom doesn't let you talk like that. Hell she use to get on me about it. Have you talked with you teachers to see what the best grades you can get this late in the year?"

"Yeah, a C and if I push it hard and do a bunch of extra credit a B."

"We aren't going to Miami this weekend, we are going to get your grades up."

"You promised." BJ said softly looking hurt.

"I know and I hate thinking that my first day back and I already let you down, but you need to get the grades up and you want to skate right?"

"Yeah, but I want to go with you."

"BJ I tell you what, I will talk with your teachers and see what I can work out. If they will allow you to do the work out side of class and turn it in and it not have an effect on you then I will talk with your mom, but she has the final say."

"Fine." BJ said still hurt, but mainly pissed.

"Hey drop the attitude; you did this to your self. If I have to I will get my friend Roman to bring her out here. I'm sure we can go visit some time."

"All right."

They talked for a while longer and Brian decided to be a good parent and take him home to bed.

Once all was said and done, BJ was in bed and Brian was getting ready to go to a hotel for the night.

"You can stay here in the guest room if you want." Mia said softly.

"We need to talk." Brian said while guiding her into the kitchen. He picked her up and sat her on the counter. He loved talking with her this way cause it seemed like they were closer this way.

"About?" She questioned raising an eyebrow at him.

"I need to go back to Miami and pick up Ria this weekend. BJ wants to go with me. If its ok with you I was going to speak with his teachers and see if I can get his homework for the next 2 weeks, then we are going to get his grades up from F's to B's."

"I don't know Brian 2 weeks is a ling time, he should be here in school."

"Mia I know, and you have the final say, but I would love to be able to take him back with me, then he could get to know me better, he can get to know his sister and I can get her back here."

"Where are you guys going to stay? Have you gotten an apartment or anything yet?"

"He can stay with us for a while, that is if he is willing to work at the garage and help out with things like before." Dom had said as he walked into the room after over hearing the conversation.

"That's nice of you and all Dom but I don't think I can do that. You don't need another kid in here. Let's just say that she isn't the sweetest child around."

"And having a daughter mixed with Letty and I is?"

"I guess you have a point there." Brian smirked.

"How about you see what you can do to get the teachers to let him turn in all of his stuff when you guys get back and then maybe I can talk Letty into running the store and you guys can go out together." Dom suggested.

"That's not a bad idea. Brian would you mind?"

"I'm sorry Mia I never thought about that. I would love to have you come out with me." Brian smiled while looking into her eyes.

"Then you sweet talk his teachers into it and well leave when ever you want."

"Thanks. I'm going to head out of here. When does he need to be in school?" Brian asked while pulling Mia off the counter.

"Stay in the spare room." Dom said with a "don't question me" look.

"Sure?"

"I wouldn't have told you too if I didn't mean it. Now with that said I am going to go to bed. Let me know when you guys are leaving." With that Dom left the room and headed to bed.

"Let's go to bed." Mia said pulling him up the stairs.

They barley made it into the room before they were both clothing less and on the bed.

The next morning

There was a strange pounding at the door. Brian woke first to hearing BJ calling out.

"Mom Uncle Dom left already. Can you please take me to school so I'm not late."

Brian got out of bed telling Mia to sleep in. He put his clothes on from last night and answered the door.

"BJ let your mom sleep. Can you go to my car and get the red bag out of the trunk and leave it in here. I'll be ready in like 5 minutes." Brian questioned him handing him his keys.

"Sure," BJ answered with a huge smile on his face.

Brian went and showered; when he was out of the shower his bag was by the door. He got dressed and went downstairs.

"BJ let's go." Brian yelled from the door.

"All right."

They walked out of the house and got into the care. Brian was driving about 15 to 20 miles over making what was a 15-minute drive about 5. BJ was telling him where to turn. Once they got to the school, BJ ran to class and Brian went to where BJ said was the principal's office.

Walking in the office Brian noticed Mira sitting in a chair with a split lip and her hand bandaged.

"Mira, what happened?"

"Umm lets see I walked into a wall?"

"You can cut the shit. Have they called your dad yet?

"I don't think so."

"Let me check," Brian then walked over to the secretary.

"Excuse me ma'am. Have you called Miracle Torreto's parents yet?"

"And you are?"

"Sorry about that, Brian O'Connor, her Uncle. I work for her father at DT automotive." Brian said showing her his Drivers Licenses.

"No I haven't. He would need to call and add you to the contact list before I could allow you to pick her up."

"All right let me call him and see what he wants to do."

"Sure just let me know." She smiled.

"Mira, I'm calling your dad, what happened?"

"Uncle Vince dropped me off and Jamie started making wise cracks about him and all of the family being grease monkeys. Then she started in on Mami, that's when I lost it."

"You sure?" He questioned her in an almost fatherly tone.

"Yeah."

"Let me see what your dad wants to do." With that Brian dialed the shop.

"DT"

"Hey Leon can I talk with Dom?"

"Sure hold on." Leon placed him on hold and walked into Dom's office.

"Brian's on the phone for you."

"Thanks." Dom replied while picking up the phone.

"Brian what's up?"

"Hey, Mira got into a fight after Vince dropped her off. She's suspended for 3 days. Did you want me to bring her there when I get done here or are you going to come and get her?"

"If you don't mind I'll call and add you on the pick up list and just have her come back with you."

"That's cool. I still need to deal with BJ teachers and then we will be on our way."

After they hung up Dom called the school and put Brian on the DT list. Brian spoke with all of BJ teachers working his "boyish" charm they agreed to the 2 weeks, then it was spring brake so he really got 3 weeks to get it all done.

With all that said and done Brian and Mira went to the garage.

"Papi." Mira yelled out once she was in the garage.

"Que pasa Mija?" Dom questioned her from his office door.

"Jamie es que pasa." Mira said softly making her way to him.

"Again?" Letty questioned from the door that lead into the grocery store.

"She called everyone in the family grease monkeys and then she started saying stuff about you." Mira replied while looking from Dom to Letty.

"Go change, start the Civic, it's in for oil and fluids." Dom said pointing to the red car on lifts.

"Ok." With that she went and changed to get started with what she knew was going to be the longest three days of her life.

When they had arrived at the shop Brian walked into the store with a grin on his face.

"Hey sexy, how's the tuna?" Brian asked sitting in his old seat.

"It was crappy then it is still damn crappy now."

"No crust."

"So what happened?"

"He gets 3 weeks to do all the class and home work. He also gets to redo a lot of his lower grade work. If he does all that and does it well, and turns it in then he will get a B."

"3weeks you said 2." Mia said a little pissed. She didn't want him missing 2 weeks let alone 3.

"Spring break baby."

"I forgot that was coming. Are you sure it's cool that I go?" Mia asked putting his sandwich and a Pepsi in front of him.

"It's fine with me. You decide if you think BJ should have a say. Ohh and no matter what please don't take Ria the wrong way. She knows why I am here and she knows that she will be here too. I don't know how she is going to react to all of this change or to you. Sometimes she can be worse the a pmsing letty."

"I heard that." Letty said walking in the connecting door.

"And? You know you're a true bitch." Mia threw back at her.

"When I got to take over this joint?"

"Friday." Brian said softly. "We are leaving Friday."

"Fine, I am only doing this because I want you happy." Letty said while pointing to Mia.

"Thanks."

"Dom kill her yet?" Brian questioned regarding Mira.

"His baby, umm yeah right. She can do no wrong. She gets oil and fluids today. If there ain't enough of them, then she gets to be everyone's tool and parts slave." Letty said smirking.

"That's harsh. I would so much rather have the beating." Brian smirked. "At least that gets done and over with."

"Exactly why we don't."

"The day went by pretty quickly. About 3:15 Mia yelled into the garage for Brian to get BJ since Mira wasn't there.

BJ and a few of his friends were coming out of the school when one of them noticed Brian and his car. Brian had gotten there early and was now leaning on the hood of his car.

"Check out that sweet ass car." Mike said.

"Which one?" BJ questioned not following his line of sight.

"The yellow one right there." Eric said pointing.

"Wonder what type it is?" Ben questioned out loud.

"It's a skyline R34." BJ said smiling.

"No way, my dad said you can't have those here." Mike replied, as they got closer to the man and his car.

"Then your dad doesn't know shit. Papi, this is Mike, Ben and Eric." BJ said pointing out his friends to Brian.

"Papi? As in this is your father?" Mike questioned.

"Yes."

"I thought your dad wasn't around?" Ben said softly.

"I wasn't but I am here now. You guys want to go get some pizza and then I can take you home?" Brian questioned, as he hated him self for the hurt look on BJ's face.

"Thanks." BJ said softly as he hugged his dad.

"No problem. Who needs to call home first?" They all did, with that Brian got his cell and let them call home. Once they knew whom it was they were going with and that he worked for Dom they were cool with it.

Once they had gotten into the car, Brian adjusted the stereo that him and BJ could talk softly about things while the others were just chilling in the back.

"Seat belts, and can you guys hand me that silver case?" Brian questioned not wanting his guns back with them. They all buckled up and then Mike handed him the silver case. Brian put it in the trunk of his car and they were off.

"Did your teachers give you all your work?" Brian questioned as he drove towards the mall.

"Yeah, did they say yes? Ohh and I forgot about Mira."

"Mira is already at the shop. She went back with me when I got done at the school this morning she got her self-suspended. And yes they said yes. We leave Friday, but you wont have to go to school tomorrow."

"What'd she do this time?"

"She got into a fight about something a Jamie said about Letty and then she was calling everyone grease monkeys."

"Figures."

"So Dom mentioned your mom coming with us, what you think about that?"

"That's fine with me. That way Ria would have a female along."

"Good thinking. Now guys lets go and get some Pizza." With that he let everyone out of the car and they walked into the mall.

**AN So, sorry this took so long. I am not even too sure how good this was. I was tiered and fighting a migraine. Hope you all enjoy. Please let me know and tell me if there is something you want me to add. **

**Rana**


End file.
